


Wingman

by g-R_e-Y_s-C_a-L_e-S (norwegian_galaxies)



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Character headcanons, Eventual Romance, Gay, M/M, Pre-Canon, dinner date, hahaha insert lenny face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/g-R_e-Y_s-C_a-L_e-S
Summary: Sammy has a crush on the new projectionist at the studio. He wants to write a song for him, but...well, there's a reason he's not a lyricist. So, he calls upon Jack Fain for some help.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me being Sammy X Norman trash, staying up till midnight, and trying to write okay.  
> This stupid little oneshot I wrote for these two XD  
> Well, here.

From the moment I met him, I already knew I loved him.

He was the new projectionist at the studio that Henry had hired. Nobody thought he'd be good at his job, except for Henry; he had hired him as a favor, and because there was no one else for the job. Joey was angry when he found out, as Henry had hired the man without asking Joey first. However, after he was evaluated, he was allowed to stay.

God, I was so glad they let him stay when I met him.

He had skin the color of caramel, amber eyes that glowed like the sun, and beautiful, dark brown hair. He was slim, and had a body that reminded me of an ice dancer's.

And his voice brought me to my knees.

Even though, most of the time that it was directed towards me, it was loud and harsh.

"Sammy Lawrence! Stop drooling over Miss Campbell, we don't have all day!"

He thought I was pining for Susie Campbell, which makes me laugh. Never in my life would I ever even dream of wanting to be with her. No, it was him I was pining for.

And yet, I could never speak up and tell him.

I had never loved a man before that, so it took me completely by surprise. I had no idea how on Earth to go about telling anyone, even Jack, one of my closest friends. I wasn't sure how they would take the news, and was worried that if the word got out, Joey might fire me.

I didn't even know if the projectionist accepted that sort of thing. Maybe he'd just laugh in my face and call me a faggot. Maybe he'd smack me across the face.

But there was still a tiny chance that he would prefer men over women, and that he might grow to love me.

So, I tried.

I learned as much as I could about him from Henry. He said that the projectionist's name was Norman Polk, that he was twenty-two years old, and that he had lived down in Georgia for most of his life. Norman hadn't been able to go to college or buy a home down south, so Henry had invited him, as a gesture of kindness, to come live with him in New York. They had known each other since primary school, and had kept in touch for years and years after Henry moved away from Georgia when he was fourteen.

Henry also said that Norman was very, very smart, despite his rough upbringing, and that he had skipped a few grades in school.

I already knew Norman was smart, however. The projector hadn't caught on fire since he started working at the studio (The last projectionist we had quit because the projector kept catching on fire and burning him). Also, he had everyone's full names already memorized after only ten minutes of being at work, and I still hadn't memorized all of the band member's names. Sometimes, I even saw him doing math inside the booth after work. For _fun_.

He was so smart, he probably already had me figured out.

But I didn't want that. I had decided that I wanted to tell him myself.

Yet whenever I caught him by himself, I always froze up and ended up saying something about one of the cartoons or the weather, and he just looked at me strangely.

Norman probably thought I was insane.

I guess if I was him, I would have thought the same.

So, I decided to write a song.

I spent a whole week on the song, staying up late at night, playing the piano. Finally, I decided on a tune, and started writing lyrics.

However, there's a reason I'm not a lyricist. I ended up telling Jack about my dilemma, and he seemed fine with me being in love with Norman. But he did say not to get my hopes up, because a little birdie had told him that Mr. Polk was in love with a certain blonde girl named Susie Campbell.

So, I let Jack hear the tune of the song, and he agreed to help me with the lyrics. First, though, he asked me to write down exactly how I felt about Norman, and what I loved about him.

A few days later, after sitting at his desk in the sewers for hours on end, he finally came back to me, very excited about what he had written.

I read the lyrics and sang the song to myself when I got home.

It was absolutely perfect.

I hoped Norman would think so, too.

*

Norman stared up at me for a moment, his glowing amber eyes shocked. He adjusted his black glasses, tilting his head at an angle so his hair fell into one eye.

Then, after a few moments, he started clapping. I stood from the piano and bowed, taking a deep breath as I did so.

Now he knew: he knew why I had such a had such a hard time focusing, why I was always so nervous and twitchy when I was around him...

He knew it all, and he wasn't laughing at me or mad at me.

In fact, he looked at ease, for the first time since he had begun working at the studio.

"Mr. Lawrence, if I had known that you were gay, too, I wouldn't have spread that rumor about me liking Susie instead of you," he chuckled, standing up from the chair, holding out his hand. "I think we need a more proper introduction than Henry let us have the other day. I'm Norman Polk."

I was so shocked that he had just admitted his feelings for me so bluntly. I had to use my other hand to drag my right hand to shake Norman's. Instead of shaking it, though, he tugged on my hand so we were in a sort of embrace, our faces only a few inches apart, and then he kissed me right on the lips.

I blushed. The band room wasn't even empty, there were still a few people in there, including Jack who was pretending to stack some of the chairs. In actuality, he was trying to make sure everything went smoothly with the song.

Now, he was just staring at Norman kissing me, and me standing there, frozen.

"Well, are you going to kiss me, or what?" Norman asked, pulling away and smiling. "I know you want to, Sammy."

Yes, I did.

I looked over at Jack, who was mouthing something furiously at me.

My mind was whirling so many thoughts around I couldn't even tell what he was trying to say. I was so dizzy. I latched onto Norman and kissed him, throwing all caution to the wind, running my fingers through his curly hair.

He was so beautiful, and his skin was so soft. He smelled absolutely divine, like homemade apple pie and cookies and vanilla.

I wanted more, but Norman pulled away after a while. "Easy, Lawrence," he said, a sort of smirk crossing his face.

I turned to Jack, who had clearly been watching, but was currently very interested in something on the floor. All the band members, though, didn't even try to hide that they were watching; in fact, they still were, eyes wide, jaws dropped.

Norman chuckled, and I looked back at him.

"Now then, we oughta get back to work," he said, running his tongue over his teeth.

I looked down at my feet. My face was probably scarlet at this point. "I guess so."

"It was nice making your acquaintance, Sammy." He feathered another kiss on my lips, then left me standing there, my head spinning.

"Hey, Sammy."

I jumped, snapping out of my daze. "Good lord, Jack, don't do that."

He snickered. "So, uh...how'd it go?"

I didn't answer, instead I just kept staring at the floor.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself."

I lifted my head and glared at all the band members, who were clearly still staring, and a few of them started whistling and putting away their instruments. Then I nodded at Jack, face still warm.

He nodded, grinning. "I knew it. Now, uh, are you going to thank me?"

I rolled my eyes and thanked him, before walking out of the band room and into the hall. "I owe you one," I called over my shoulder, right before something bounced off the back of my neck. I whipped around, rubbing my neck, seeing a folded paper on the floor behind me. I picked it up and opened it.

_Lawrence-_

_Want to go to dinner? If so, I'm buying._

_-Love, You-Know-Who ♥︎♥︎♥︎_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, that wasn't too bad. Should I continue this...?


End file.
